The New Naruto
by Yami-Red-Uchiha
Summary: Up for Adoption. More details in profile.
1. Chapter 1

They were returning from their mission when they felt another chakra signature, one that they thought they'd never feel again. The Jonin team decided to follow the signature into a small forgotten training field. Finding a blonde and red haired man their age, wearing black shorts with red fishnets underneath, a dark purple, elbow length shirt with the same red net on his chest and arms and ninja standard sandals adorning his feet. On his head there was the tell-tail Hitae-tie, symbolizing that he was a ninja, but what confused the team other than the new hair, was the fact that there were four red and white tails swishing about behind him. No one thought that it could possibly be who they thought he was because they all saw him die a few years ago, trying to defend someone like him, against the Akatsuki. They were wondering if the Kyuubi had taken over its vessel or if they had somehow combined to be a type of half-demon. It was the team's leader, Nara Shikamaru, who spoke.

"N-N-Naruto…?" the blonde redhead didn't acknowledge them in any noticeable way except for the twitch of one of his tails. "How is it…how…when…" He couldn't finish. One of his friends since academy days was in front of him and he looked completely different from what anyone could understand.

"How is it that I'm still alive? How did this happen? **When** did this happen? Are those the questions you're trying to get past your stunned tongue?" the blonde redhead turned around and everyone saw the violet slits, the more defined whisker-like scars, the sharper-than-normal canines, the slash on his Leaf headband, and the definition of his muscles. "I'll tell you how. I'll tell you when. First, sit. I won't do anything to you or your team, Nara. I give you my word." He saw the barely visible flinch from the Jonin leader when he used his last name like they weren't friends, but merely two people who must be civil for the sake of something important. Shikamaru and his team, Akamichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke, and Hyuuga Hinata; sat down in a semi circle around Naruto, waiting for him to start.

"I had just revived Gaara and had managed to send Shukaku back into his host without dying- although I was at half death. All my chakra and a fourth of Nii-san's was used in order to do this. But to make a long story short, Nii-san and I had fused together so that something like what happened to Gaara would never happen to us. After I woke up a few months in the Kazekage Tower, I realized that none of Konoha's ninja came to visit or even inquire about me. Trust me when I say this, I went berserk for a few days before asking for shinobi status in Sunagakure. I mean, I was gone for three months, no one even checked up on me, assuming that I must've died somewhere, and I went slightly crazy. I meant nothing to Konohagakure and I was not going to be a part of a village that didn't take care of its shinobi who sacrifice anything and everything for it to continue on the next day. So I cut all ties to Konoha and took up residence in Suna. I only wore this band because I knew that you'd come towards me after feeling a 'dead' chakra signature." Naruto finished. He was slightly shaking because he was still furious about what had happened, but that was three years ago; he had better self-control now. "And now, I shall leave. Now that you know, I am no longer wanting to stay any longer than I already had. Do not come after me." After that, Naruto sunshined away, leaving his Konoha headband behind. The Jonin team looked at the headband in shock before Hinata picked it up and her team left to report to their Hokage.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there again! So, I thought that I should post another chapter in 'The New Naruto'. It won't be too long, but it might get the story moving a bit until I can decide where I want it to go. If you have any suggestions, let me know and I'll think on it. So far, I've had TechnoPrincess review so this chapter is dedicated to her! I hope you all enjoy it and I apologize for the shortness of the story so far.

121212121212121212

~Naruto~

I had to do that, let them know that I hadn't died, that not only is Gaara alive and still containing Shukaku, but that I'm no longer a shinobi of Konoha. I had to get that deadweight off my chest so that I can breathe easier. I didn't do that for their enlightenment, I did that so I could be free of it forever. My life is now in Suna, where it's hot, sunny, sandy, and where I am actually appreciated. The villagers there acknowledge that housing a biju isn't a bad thing, but in fact a good thing and that they are now more… acceptable towards their Kazekage. Some still don't like it, but they are just a minor fraction of a great village. It makes me feel like I made a change in something vital, something that will continue to change for a long time yet; something that I have never felt in Konoha before.

I already missed the scorching sun beating down on my head and the coarse sand crunching beneath my sandaled feet. The leaves above me and the soft, impressionable dirt underneath me reminds me of the village that claims rights to this woods. I missed seeing my redhead sitting at his desk, reading scrolls, signing documents, cursing at some, laughing (yes, you read that right) at others; it's amusing to see the lease he has on life. Life- such a fragile state of being. A slip of poison, a kunai cut to the throat, anything dipped in some liquid-like substance like cyanide; all that could and will take a life. It's so easy to cut short a life, but it's so hard to create it, let alone keep it, well, alive.

I'll be back in Suna in about a few hours with all the chakra I've poured into my feet. I really don't want to stay here longer than I had to, not so many good memories. I know I acted cold towards Shikamaru, but it was for the better. He needs to think that I no longer have anything worth any sort of value should he report it to the Hokage and be used against me. I know for a fact that Konoha isn't the same since I left. Tsunade stepped down shortly after I 'died' and some war-hungry civilian took over and he'd use any and all leverages he could to make sure that Konoha would be remembered, no matter the cost. Konoha really is what it never wanted to become. With thoughts of the changes in Konoha, Gaara, the sun, and the sand, I ran to my village.

I got there in half the time I thought I would. I apparently used up half of my chakra as well as infusing some of Kyuubi's with mine, how I didn't know was confusing and a little dangerous, but I wasn't going to worry about that now. I was home and I wanted to see my lover and my leader. I ran at normal speed to the Kage house that was towards the back edge of the village and it took me ten minutes from where I came into the village. Once I got there, I dropped off all my weapons, gear, and anything that might be potentially dangerous to the Kazekage that could be taken off. After clearing the security check, I raced up the five flights of stairs, down three hallways, and passed fifteen personnel before arriving at the door that hid my redhead from my sight. I knocked three times in rapid succession before waiting for permission to enter. When I heard it, I slowly opened the heavy Oak door to see my redheaded angel sitting at his desk, paper in front of him with a quill poised over it. I saw that he skipped over the traditional kage robes today since it felt hotter today than usual. Today, he wore a red fishnet shirt that laced his skin from his neck down to his wrists and a little past the top of the black shorts he was wearing today. His gourd sat next to him, holding the sand he's used to kill in the past. Since the attack three years ago the sand has been rapidly losing it's foul odor, making not only the Kazekage receiving room smell less dangerous, but it's losing it's appearance as nothing but a deadly weapon that will be the last think anyone will see. I really wanted to jump him, and I might, I just have to do my duties as a shinobi first before engaging in anything human and enjoyable.

"Kazekage-sama, Uzumaki Naruto reporting." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

So, I went through the first two chapters after I wrote this on paper, and they don't exactly match up. So, I'll retype the first two slightly so that they match up and I might need to add another chapter because I have this planned out to be about five chapters, my longest story ever (without a note). So, read, review, and enjoy! Oh, and no smut in this chapter. I know I made it seem like it last chapter, but I thought better of it, so consider that as a teaser for what's about to come in the last planned chapter. So, I apologize once again if it seems a little confusing, but I will straighten it out soon! For now, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own in any shape, form, or otherwise, Naruto, the Narutoverse, or Avatar. I simply use them to my own enjoyment. All I own are the ideas that I have written on paper, typed them up, and given to you who read my crap and enjoy it. I also make no profit from this. If I did, which I don't, it would go to a charity. I write for my own enjoyment, like was previously stated.

12121212

Gaara's PoV

**Flashback**

_I woke up after what felt like floating for hours to see my blonde friend unconscious on my chest and dead bodies around us. Why was Naruto passed out on me? Where was the Akatsuki that attacked us? The shorter redhead one I knew on a semi personal level. His name is Akasuna no Sasori, the puppet master who taught my 'brother' everything he knows about puppets and also has a few that were given to him by Sasori, like Crow, Mother, Father, and Navi, which is really odd in a way. She's tall, blue skinned, really big green eyes, a tail with a tuft of what seems like hair and nerve endings (it had to have been a real person at one point in time), and dressed in leather skins. Sasori's partner, while we haven't been formally introduced, is Deidara. He scares the shit out of me honestly because he has an extra set of eyes on his hands, he works with explosive clay, and was more than slightly insane. Oh, and not to mention the way he speaks. It sets me on edge. But my guess is, since Naruto is passed out on me, that either the Akatsuki have retreated or he killed them; either way they were gone because of him._

_ Speaking of, why was he passed out on me again? I mean, I get the point that the enemy wasn't anywhere near here, but this was not the time nor the place for a nap; even if it was desperately needed and certainly not on me. I was exhausted mentally, physically, and my chakra reserves were almost completely shot and empty, but I had enough to tell me that Naruto destroyed everyone else that was around and that he used a lot of his chakra and Kyuubi's chakra to put Shukaku back; which would explain why my head doesn't feel so empty. Ha! That's it! He used too much chakra for his body to handle so it shut down on him after he was able to place Shukaku back in my body! So we laid there, on the bloody forest floor for a while until it started to get dark but light enough to where we can make it back to my village before it got too late. I woke Naruto up and before I knew it, I was flat on my back again with a shaking Naruto straddling me, going on about how he thought that I didn't make it and that he thought he lost the one person who understood him the most. When I asked him what he was talking about, he told me that I had died and that Sasori and Deidara had taken Shukaku (which had ultimately killed me in the process). Both he and Kyuubi had spent most of their chakra bringing me back to life with the sand demon while destroying the rest of the enemy, which was the reason why he passed out on me, confirming my earlier assumption. He also told me that he had to go back to Konoha. I suddenly didn't want him to go and leave me, not after he just brought me back from the dead, and especially not since we were both just so weak…_

_ On the way back to Suna, another ninja appeared, wearing the Konoha hitae-tae, requesting to talk to Naruto privately. The two went off for all of ten minutes before strong demonic chakra surged through the wood (despite the recent battle that had exhausted the four of us). The ninja passed by me, gave me a nod of his head, and was shortly followed by a now irate Naruto close to releasing five of the nine tails. I mean, if I didn't have Shukaku back, I'd be terrified of him. His eyes were red slits, his whisker-like scars were now almost completely just that- whiskers, his canines were slightly longer and sharper than the average for him, his nails had become claws and behind him, he had the five tails swishing about angrily, making deep grooves in the forest floor beneath us. He told me that he has no village, nothing to protect. I told him, after he calmed down and returned to normal, that, if he so chose, he could become a Suna shinobi, with special privileges, because he not only saved my and Shukaku's lives, but he also saved Sunagakure as well. He took off his Konoha headband, shoved it in a pocket, and took me up on my offer._

**Flashback Kai**

I looked away from my window and back to the paperwork in front of me. In the past two hours I hadn't gotten a single thing done, I sighed in frustration. My father would be rolling in his grave if he knew that I took his place as Kazekage. Growing up my father had tried ending my existence multiple times because I had a demon locked up inside me, courtesy of the second Kazekage. It wasn't my fault that he chose me as the lucky (enter sarcasm- yes, I can use it too) winner. (Insert eye roll here)

**Flashback**

_I was only two years old when the first attempt on my life happened. I was in my crib when someone came in with a kunai being poised to be thrown. When it was, Shukaku's sand shield formed a sort of sand sphere around me and redirected the weapon back at the would-be assassin, killing him almost instantly since it was embedded in his heart. And that was just the first time._

_ The second time was a few weeks after that; I was in a bath and the maid attending me tried to drown me. Two things simultaneously happened. A hand made of sand chocked the life out of her while the other had turned off the water and unplugged my bathing basin. I sat there wailing until someone came and put me into bed once I was dressed properly enough to where anyone that saw me wasn't too 'disgusted'. That was just the beginning. I'll tell you about one other time._

_I was six now, four years later and I was trying to end my own life .I had been hearing what the villagers were saying about me behind my back. _Monster, blood thirsty demon, and devil child amongst others. _I had taken a kunai from my uncle's hidden weapons' pouch and tried to stab my heart, slit my wrists, and even my throat but Shukaku wouldn't let me. My uncle, Yashamaru, told me about the pain of the heart and that the only way to allow the pain to go away was if someone special were to come into my life and ease it for me. I believed my uncle, believed that he was a good man. He tried killing me that same night, telling me that I had killed my mother, but that before she died she cursed me. They say that 'Third time's the charm.' For me, it meant that I wasn't going to get the love and acceptance that I was looking for, so I should just give up and find another reason to exist. I then scarred the kanji 'Ai' on my forehead, became cold, bitter, ruthless, calculating, and slightly psycho. I quit crying that night, I started to love only my prisoner, Shukaku, and myself. I gave no mercy. Why should I when they themselves gave me none? By the time I was 11, I was already low level Jonin and when I was 13, my hands were stained black with blood. But all that changed with a blue eyed, blonde haired ray of sunshine in the darkness._

**Flashback Kai**

Everyone misunderstand Shukaku. I mean, yeah, when I was younger he was that everyone feared, but that was because they tried to kill me for no reason other than me being his vessel. Shukaku was only trying to look out for me. During the Chuunin Exams, Shukaku was trying to protect me once again when the haughty Uchiha was fighting me. I didn't want him fully released yet but when we were fighting Naruto, we had no choice. I had allowed Shu out and he Summoned the great Toad, Gamabunta. From there, Naruto and Gamabunta changed into Kyuubi no Kitsune and within two minutes both Naruto and I were flat on our backs, chakra nearly overloading our systems, and yet, Naruto was still going off about love, friends, and something about life. That day the blonde had changed my life. Shukaku and I finally stopped fighting each other, I began to actually sleep, and we no longer wanted to kill to feel alive. Heh, and after five years of being Kazekage, the damned Akatsuki attack. Lovely.


End file.
